Much have changed since then
by Lightrunner
Summary: Kitana, is trying to come to term of her status as Empress of the netherrealm, but what happened when her feelings had changed since the fall of the Elder God, Shinnok and her former master,Quan Chi, would she embrace her dark nature, or would she be restored as an edenian. Would she forsake Liu Kang's murderous plans and fall in love with her Lin Kuei Captor?


Prologue:premature victory

Kitana walked through the denizen of the Netherrealm, being the co-ruler next to Liu Kang, being the self proclaimed Emperor and Empress of the Netherrealm. but ever since she regained her free will, being freed by control of both Shinnok and Quan Chi. she began to think for herself and that made the emperor, Liu Kang suspicious of her demeanor.

She is… More like was Edenian, at the time she began to be proud of her race, being proud of being in the royal family. but having become revenant changed that aspect, she felt so much hate for the living, hate for her mother, hate for Liu Kang who had changed a lot in the Netherrealm. Liu Kang's personality had changed, he is too bent of rulling the Netherrealm and of undermining Raiden that he didn't noticed her nor would he care for her.

Her outfit is also do not fit her, being empress and wearing evil oriented attire does not suit her past personality _'what I would give to live again.. to have a free and living Edenia.'_ she thought silently, in truth she didn't saw herself as evil as Liu Kang had become. she decided to visit Earthrealm undetected.

She opened a portal, finding herself a snowy temple, and was greeted on immidiately on her arrival _'So much for subtle approach'_ she had thought. she found herself surrounded by Lin Kuei assassins, clearly outnumbered by numbers _'Skills matters, not numbers'_ she reminded herself. she could easily defeated them but then she saw a sillouette of a muscled man, by his approach, the assassins parted away.

The man wore blue clad armor, with chinese letters on it. Lin Kuei emblem was embadded into his uniform, the new Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, Kuai Liang."The empress of the netherrealm." he coldly stated, frown was shown on his rugged handsome face.

"Sub-Zero.." she replied in cold manner as well. who was he to talk to her with such contempt, the nerve of the man. Sub-Zero narrowed his eyes,his glare alone reminded of her uneasiness, it was then she first saw him in outland, when he defeated Reptile, and demanded to face his brother's killer. she saw his desire for justice is admirable. "You cannot win, Kitana!" he said to her while shattering an iceberg with his bare hand. _'That is Empress Kitana to you.'_ she thought to herself. she then went to her fighting style "My blades says otherwise."

Years of training as an assassin of outworld kicked in, Kitana will punish this man for hindering him, handsome or not. she jumped at him, while attempting to punch Sub-Zero's head only to be blocked by his sturdy arms in a way to protect from her onslaught.

his eyes frowned slightly as she floated midair with her bladed fan and sent another jab,he could see she was being serious in fighting him. inside of him he was dying, he never considered her an enemy nor does he want to hurt her. but he was distracted as Kitana immidiately sent a low kick to his leg, made him stagger before she moved her fan upward and felt her body lifted from the grounds.

As kitana smirked behind her mask _'Got you now, Sub-Zero'_ she thought to herself before jumping and kicking him before tossing her fan mid-air and then as she lands, she back kick before tossing her other fan. while the fan holding him mid-air the second time she back kicked him again before launching herself on him, slashing his throat before landing down on her feets gracefully "My fury is unrelenting!" she mocks while his body finally landing on the back, his eyes closed.

while closing her fans, she relaxed herself, eyeing each of the precious students of the Grandmaster "Your Grandmaster is down, I advice you to run away while you can." she sneered at them but were surprised no one shown any sign of fear or any indication of running away. she frowned a little _'are they deft? I defeated their leader why..?'_ she thought quietly as she felt cold hands wrapping her waist and threw her to the ground.

as she groans she looks up to see a rather outrageous Grandmaster: his attired is bloodied and cut, wounds were shown on his sculpted torso. but she also saw a rather pissed off Kuai Liang _'Oh no, something tells me that I shouldn't have threaten his clan.'_. as she managed to stand up he was already close to her _'When did he-?'_ her thought stopped abruptly as he grabbed her, froze her in the blink of an eye and punched her out cold. the last thing she saw was a stern Sub-Zero looking at her "She is detained." he spoke.. not to her no, to his subordinate. "Contact the General Sonya Blade, tell her.. we have a royal package to show her." with that she lost her consciousness,her whole world black.

the first thing she noticed when she regained consciousness, was steel ceiling with light blue icy chandelier easily lighting the cell room she was in as she found out by looking at the barred window next to her bed. her hand being tied down together bound to so wouldn't use any of her weaponry. she looked beyond the windows and found a snowy mountain landscape outside, Kitana used to admire the beautiful landscape of Earthrealm when she defected from Shao Kahn, after he was presumably killed by Liu Kang.

Kitana was so absorbed in it's beauty, that she was surprised when the door had been unlocked and in came a patched up Kuai Liang and two of his subordinates. she glared at her captors, after having thought she won't be a victim any more, especially when she said that to Jackson Briggs. "Come to gloat, Sub-Zero?" Kitana sneered, receiving a rather piteous glance from the man "I did not wish to kill you, Kitana, as much as you are already dead." he said sadly at her, having her eyes cast down to the floor before she coldly tells him "You should be perished by your very thoughts." Sub-Zero's expression got hardened "Lin Kuei does not show any emotion, is that what you trying to say, Kitana?"

she glared him harshly "That is Empress Kitana to you!" she snarled after she reminded him "And yes, that what Smoke told me about the Lin Kuei of the past." Kuai Liang closed his eyes "This is no longer the inhumane clan of assassin who made every warrior into Cyborg Like Oniro and Sektor did." he informed her "I reformed it as a force of protection to Earthrealm." he then looked at her "And regarding Tomas, I wish I could have bring him back along with you, Empress." with that Kuai Liang turned his back on her "I have to greet a common friend of ours, if you would excuse me then, Empress." with that, he left with his subordinates, leaving Kitana to her thoughts. closing her eyes as she heard the door locked before returning her gaze to the mountainside of the Lin Kuei Temple.

A/N:

Well this is a the prologue, please let out a review and I will do my best to answer it in the next chapter, I would like at least five reviews at least.

PS: Finally my first Mortal Kombat story in years!


End file.
